


Adventures on the Moby Dick...

by Princess_Meria



Series: Kandace Emerson’s Travels through the Multi-verse [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alive Thatch (One Piece), Chaos, Gen, Portgas D. Ace Lives, Shirohige | Whitebeard | Edward Newgate Lives, Songs, future knowledge, maybe? - Freeform, so many songs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Meria/pseuds/Princess_Meria
Summary: Kandace is fifteen years old and has been to several different worlds in the past five years. She arrives on the Moby Dick and is quickly found by Ace and Thatch.  Chaos and shenanigans ensue. And Kandace sings her heart out.I have two chapters done, but I am working on my undergrad thesis and school just shutdown because of Covid-19. So patience with updates is appreciated.I, currently, have a list of songs that Kandace will be singing but if you have any song requests, please leave a comment with the song name and artist. If I think it will fit, I will probably end up having her sing it sometime during the story.
Series: Kandace Emerson’s Travels through the Multi-verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1251620
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. A Whole New World

**Author's Note:**

> I will only do this once.  
> I do not own One Piece, it and its characters are property of Eiichiro Oda and Toei Animation.
> 
> Any song that Kandace sings will have their own copyright information at the end of the chapter they appear in, along with any One Piece AMV that may have inspired its inclusion.

I wasn’t sure what world I was in at first. It has happened a couple times before when the only reason I know that I’m in another world is because all my senses go black and when they come back I’m somewhere else. I shook my body trying to get some feeling back into the limbs that had fallen asleep when I got here. As I did so, I looked around at where I had landed.

It was early morning with the sun just breaking the horizon, casting a golden glow across the ocean water. I must have landed on a large ship since I hadn’t noticed any swaying until I realized I was on one. This didn’t help me narrow the potential worlds that I had landed in but since I was on a ship and it didn’t seem to be near land my best option was to stay where I was because eventually someone would find me and want answers.

I had once wandered around a compound I had landed in. That hadn’t ended well.

Sighing, I settled myself against the railing to wait for someone to find me. As I waited, I took the time to go through my pack seeing as I hadn’t looked through it since the last place I was sent to. I began pulling things out and found my iPod that I had forgotten I had packed away. Smiling, I pulled up my Christian Metal playlist and hummed along to the songs as I reorganized my pack, not that it took me long to do. As the last song, one of my favorites, on the list came up I began to sing-a-long with the music.

” _There's gotta be another way out_

_ I've been stuck in a cage with my doubt _

_ I've tried forever getting out on my own _

_ But every time I do this my way _

_ I get caught in the lies of the enemy _

_ I lay my troubles down _

_I'm ready for you now_ ”

Ace and Thatch had been patrolling the deck as the sun had begun to rise. They had just reached stern-side when they picked up the sound of an unknown person singing. They sped up, worry filling them as they approached the voice. Who had gotten on the ship without the night watch seeing them? When they reached the voice’s owner, they were surprised to see a young woman. She appeared to be dry and she had a strangely shaped tone dial in her hand that she was singing and dancing to.

“ _Bring me out_

_ Come and find me in the dark now _

_ Everyday by myself I'm breaking down _

_ I don't wanna fight alone anymore _

_ Bring me out _

_ From the prison of my own pride _

_ My God I need a hope I can't deny _

_ In the end I'm realizing _

_I was never meant to fight on my own_ ”

I hadn’t noticed that I was gaining an audience. Ace and Thatch had slowed to a stop as they watched and listened to me sing. I had turned to face the ocean as I had started singing, raising my empty hand and my voice in praise.

” _Every little thing that I've known_

_ Is every thing I need to let go _

_ You're so much bigger than the world I have made _

_ So I surrender my soul _

_ I'm reaching out for your hope _

_ I lay my weapons down _

_ I'm ready for you now _

_ Bring me out _

_ Come and find me in the dark now _

_ Everyday by myself I'm breaking down _

_ I don't wanna fight alone anymore _

_ Bring me out _

_ From the prison of my own pride _

_ My God I need a hope I can't deny _

_ In the end I'm realizing  _

_I was never meant to fight on my own_ ”

I turned off and shoved my iPod into my back pocket as I began to sing the last part of the song in a cappella.

“ _I don't wanna be incomplete_

_ I remember what you said to me _

_ I don't have to fight alone _

_ Bring me out _

_ Come and find me in the dark now _

_ Everyday by myself I'm breaking down _

_ I don't wanna fight alone anymore _

_ Bring me out _

_ From the prison of my own pride _

_ My God I need a hope I can't deny _

_ In the end I'm realizing _

_I was never meant to fight on my own_ ”

* * *

[On My Own by Ashes Remain: Ace's Tribute](https://youtu.be/fmIeLdumeQE)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songwriters: Jonathan Robb Hively / Benjamin Daniel Kirk / Seth David Mosley / Ryan Mark Napela / Joshua Vance Smith / Rob H Tahan  
> On My Own lyrics © Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC, Universal Music Publishing Group, Kobalt Music Publishing Ltd., Attorney AT Awesome


	2. Holy hell... I’m on the Moby Dick...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kandi figures out where she has landed and explains to those in charge how she got there.

I was startled out of my little world by the sound of clapping. I spun around to see two pirates... two _One_ _Piece_ pirates. Well I hadn’t thought of that potential. I blushed bright red.

“You got a wonderful voice but how on earth did you get on our ship without anyone noticing you?” one asked.

“Thatch! We shouldn’t be complimenting a potential enemy!” the other hissed.

“Like you weren’t thinking the same thing Ace.” Thatch snarked back. Ace huffed.

“Umm I woke up here. I can’t say anymore about it in the open though. I am willing to explain everything to those in charge.” I said, bowing slightly. I hope that Ace is a commander because I didn’t feel right not including him in the information that I would impart to Whitebeard and his commanders. The duo looked at each other, silent communication that was only possible for those who had a close relationship. I waited anxiously for their reply.

“Can you really not tell us anything more about how you got here?” Ace pressed.

“I mean I could but you’d probably think that I’m crazy.” I replied honestly, “It’s hard to only explain part of it and I’ve been told to never tell more people than absolutely necessary. Thus I only feel comfortable explaining it to those in charge.”

“I can tell that she’s telling the truth Ace. Oyaji is going to want to know how she got here as soon as possible. Marco too.” Thatch commented. Ace sighed before pointing a finger at me and letting it turn into fire. My eyes widened, I wanted to bombard him with questions about his fruit but I knew I had to wait until I explained myself to Whitebeard. I trailed after Thatch, my eyes darting around taking in the wonder that was the _Moby Dick_ waking up for another day in the New World. Ace was skulking after us obviously worried about what I might do but resigned that I had earned Thatch’s trust. Honestly, I didn’t hold it against him, luck, life, and fate were bastards. We reached the main deck of the ship surprisingly fast and nerves were taking control. I could barely walk and make nearly soundless squeaks.

“Marco! Oyaji! Look at what Ace and I found!” Thatch exclaimed excitedly. Oh god... Whitebeard was even taller than I thought he would be in reality. Not to mention that Marco the Phoenix was one of my favorite characters.

“Gurararara, what did you find my son?” Whitebeard asked chuckling at Thatch’s enthusiasm.

“We found this lovely young lady! Miss... We forgot to ask you for your name, didn’t we?” Thatch said trailing off. I smiled and nodded.

“I’m Emerson Kandace but I prefer to be called Kandi.” I said, introducing myself before giving a bow. I remember that many of One Piece’s customs came from Japanese culture.

“How’d you get here, yoi?” Marco asked from his spot perched on the arm of Whitebeard’s throne-like chair.

“I can’t say. I’m not allowed to give away this information in any area that may have too many people overhearing my explanation.” I replied.

“Kandi-kun already promised to explain everything to Oyaji and the commanders. Something about sounding crazy.” Thatch added.

“I have been accused of insanity many times before when I try to explain.” I admitted. Marco continued to look at me with suspicion.

“Hmmm. I see. Ace, gather your brothers. Let us hear what Kandi-kun has to tell us.” Whitebeard said, rising from his chair.

“Yes Oyaji.” Ace answered and left to gather the other commanders. Marco huffed in annoyance but followed Whitebeard to the meeting room. I trailed behind them with Thatch at my side. Once we got to the meeting room, Whitebeard settled into his chair with Marco at his side. Thatch took his seat as well and I looked around the room briefly. There were maps lining the walls that detailed different parts of the world. Well, I could work with that maybe draw a map of my world, I never had that option before since all the other places had been Earth-based.

“Could I have some paper and pencils? I need to draw something.” I asked, looking up at Whitebeard.

“What are you drawing, yoi?” Marco asked.

“A map of my home.” I replied. They looked confused but Thatch left to get me the supplies I had asked for. When he came back, there was another person with him. Thatch passed me the paper and pencils while the man with him took a seat.

“Thank you Thatch!” I chimed before I began to roughly draw a map of Earth. I blocked out my surroundings and I began to sing under my breath unconsciously.

” _Once I was seven years old my momma told me_

_Go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely_

_Once I was seven years old_ ”

Newgate watched the brat as she drew a map of a world unlike anything he had seen before. Thatch had stopped talking to his fellow commander to pay attention to what Kandi-kun was singing. Marco stopped sorting through the papers he had brought when he noticed that Thatch had stopped talking. Izou, the commander that had joined Thatch, looked towards the girl as he heard her sing.

” _It was a big big world, but we thought we were bigger_

_Pushing each other to the limits, we were learning quicker_

_By eleven smoking herb and drinking burning liquor_

_Never rich so we were out to make that steady figure_

_Once I was eleven years old my daddy told me_

_Go get yourself a wife or you'll be lonely_

_Once I was eleven years old_ ”

Three more commanders, Haruta, Jozu, and Vista, had entered the room before going quiet when Thatch shot them a disgruntled look at the noise they had been making.

” _I always had that dream like my daddy before me_

_So I started writing songs, I started writing stories_

_Something about that glory just always seemed to bore me_

_'Cause only those I really love will ever really know me_

_Once I was twenty years old, my story got told_

_Before the morning sun, when life was lonely_

_Once I was twenty years old_ ”

Four more commanders, Atmos, Curiel, Rakuyo, and Blenheim, had entered noiselessly and took their seats, entranced with the words I was singing, not that I was trying at all.

” _I only see my goals, I don't believe in failure_

_'Cause I know the smallest voices, they can make it major_

_I got my boys with me at least those in favor_

_And if we don't meet before I leave, I hope I'll see you later_

_Once I was twenty years old, my story got told_

_I was writing about everything, I saw before me_

_Once I was twenty years old_

_Soon we'll be thirty years old, our songs have been sold_

_We've traveled around the world and we're still roaming_

_Soon we'll be thirty years old_ ”

Three more commanders, Blamenco, Kingdew, and Speed Jiru, had entered the room and they had begun to converse quietly with those around them, unwilling to interrupt my quiet song.

” _I'm still learning about life_

_My woman brought children for me_

_So I can sing them all my songs_

_And I can tell them stories_

_Most of my boys are with me_

_Some are still out seeking glory_

_And some I had to leave behind_

_My brother I'm still sorry_ ”

As the last two commanders, Fossa and Namur, entered with Ace, he paused at the door taking in the words I was singing.

” _Soon I'll be sixty years old, my daddy got sixty-one_

_Remember life and then your life becomes a better one_

_I made a man so happy when I wrote a letter once_

_I hope my children come and visit, once or twice a month_ ”

Newgate sat up straighter at the brat’s words and the commanders ceased their chatter and listened to what had intrigued their captain.

” _Soon I'll be sixty years old, will I think the world is cold_

_Or will I have a lot of children who can warm me_

_Soon I'll be sixty years old_

_Soon I'll be sixty years old, will I think the world is cold_

_Or will I have a lot of children who can warm me_

_Soon I'll be sixty years old_ ”

Whitebeard began to smile at the meaning my words were imparting.

” _Once I was seven years old, momma told me_

_Go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely_

_Once I was seven years old_

_Once I was seven years old_ ”

“Gurarara, what an interesting song, cheeky brat.” Whitebeard chuckled before guffawing when I jumped at his voice. I ducked my head, I hadn’t realized that I had been singing. Several people laughed at my reaction before quieting down so the meeting could start.

“We’re all here Oyaji.” one of the commanders said. My head jerked around to look at who had spoken only to see the sole Fishman commander. My eyes widened and I let out an involuntary squeak and began flapping my hands and bouncing in excitement. Everyone, but Whitebeard, was immediately on edge prepared to defend their brother if I proved to be hostile.

“What?! You never seen a Fishman before!?” Namur asked hostilely. I shook my head rapidly.

“Nope! We don’t have any other sentients besides humans where I’m from.” I said sweetly. Whitebeard laughed.

”Gurararara, is that map you were drawing of where you’re from?” He asked me. I looked up at him in surprise not realizing that he had been watching me as I had worked. My excitement over seeing Namur tapered under Whitebeard’s gaze, it seemed to have a calming effect though most people would have thought it intimidating. He’s like my Papa, gentle and kind but intimidating and stern.

”Yes sir! This is a map of my world. I put a dot at approximately where I live. There’s almost 7 billion people who live in my world.” I said, as I watched them pass my drawing around.

“What is this place?” One of them asked. Speed Jiru if I had the commanders right.

“That’s my home Planet. We call it Earth or Terra or at least a hundred other words but they all mean the same thing. Earth, Home.” I said. The commanders that had already looked at my map looked at me with astonishment. Namur had an odd considering look on his face; I think he may have been regretting his quick judgment on my reaction to seeing him.

”I don’t hold your reaction against you, Namur-san. There really are only humans on Earth. We like to think that there may be other sentient species outside of our world but we haven’t gotten to them yet to know for sure. We like the idea so much that lots of our stories have other non-human sentients as characters.” I babbled, everyone was on edge again when I had said Namur’s name when they hadn’t introduced themselves yet.

”You speak as if you already know us, brat.” Whitebeard said calmly though his voice was tinged with worry.

“I do Whitebeard-sama. I don’t know a lot about your crew because the story doesn’t focus on the Whitebeard Pirates all that often. Those in my world who know the story are following events that will happen one to four years in the future.” I said. By now everyone was looking at me, some were looking at me with suspicion but others looked blatantly curious.

“So who was the focus of your story if it wasn’t us?” Izo asked.

“The man who will become the next Pirate King.” I said.

“NO!” Ace shouted.

“I’m sorry Ace-san, but yes. We follow his adventures with his crew. He is nowhere near becoming the King though last time I checked.” I replied using vague wording.

“So you know the future? Any chance you could tell us something that might happen?” Thatch asked. I hung my head, no matter how much I wanted to I couldn’t actively try and change the future.

“I can’t. I’m not allowed to change the future. I can give you warnings about things that might happen in the future but I can’t tell you anything about the exact events.” I said quietly. Whitebeard laid a hand on my back.

“Don’t feel pressured to tell us anything about the future, child. But we have forgotten why we called this meeting. How did you get here on our ship?” Whitebeard asked me. He seemed content to leave his hand on my back which gave me a lot of comfort.

“I’m what’s called a Traveler. Apparently there used to be a lot of us but I don’t know what happened to them. I’ve never met anyone else like me. A Traveler is someone who can travel to different worlds that are only stories in their own. We aren’t allowed to change anything in the places we travel to because us being there changes it. The only time we are allowed to change something is when we find our “home” world. I was told that I would feel a sense of rightness and home when I get there.” I explained everything I could to them. I wanted to enjoy my time here for however long it would last.

“So did you choose to travel here to the Moby or...?” Another, Atmos I believe, asked leaving his question hanging in the air.

“No. I have no control over where I am taken, when I’m taken, though I have yet to be taken while sleeping or bathing, nor for how long I might stay in each world. The first world I went to I was only there for under thirty minutes. The longest time I’ve stayed in a world has been a month and a half. I have no idea how long I will be here for.” I said. The commanders all appeared to be thinking over what I had told them while Whitebeard seemed to be contemplating something. The room fell quiet. Now that I had finally found out where I had landed and told those in charge how I had gotten there; the circumstances of when I had been moved came back and I was exhausted. Whitebeard still had his hand against my back and he felt when my knees buckled. Reacting on instinct, he scooped me up before I could hit the floor. I was so tired that all I did was curl into a ball, grabbed onto one of his fingers and fell asleep.

Newgate chuckled as he looked down at the girl who had mysteriously appeared on his ship and who, if her words were to be believed, lived in a world completely different from their own where they were only a part of a fictional story. She seemed completely sincere about everything she had told them, confident in her words. Smiling, he brought the child up to lay against his side, though he had trouble trying to get her to release the finger she had claimed. After a few fruitless attempts, he resigned himself to having her attached to his finger while she slept. He shifted his gaze back to his sons as they continued to debate something between themselves. He smiled as he watched them. Of his children, only two weren’t taking part in the conversation.

Namur listened to his brothers debate with only half of his mind. The rest was consumed by wonder at the odd story and excited acceptance that the girl had given. He was used to people being afraid of him when they met. This girl though, she completely destroyed his expectations and she had never even seen a Fishmen in reality. She lived in a world of humans with no Fishmen, no Merpeople, no Mink, yet she only showed excitement at seeing him. It baffled him.

While Namur was consumed with confusion about Kandi, Ace was consumed by fear. She knew of Luffy, knew of the crew his baby brother would have, she most likely knew of Sabo and what happened to him, but what worried Ace the most was that she probably knew his heritage. She was so happy and honest that he wasn’t sure how she would respond if she knew who his father was. Sure he knew that she must have already known who his father was and she must have known who he was too. So what did her reaction to seeing him mean, was it because of his father, Luffy, or his crew?

Newgate was quick to finish the meeting seeing as most of them had yet to eat. The child was still deep asleep and she didn’t appear to be affected by his sons chatter. Smiling, he dismissed his sons to continue their days and made his way back to his chair on deck to watch his children.

* * *

[7 Years Old by Lukas Graham: ASL](https://youtu.be/bzFmfhemLfM)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you enjoyed this installment. Comments and constructive criticism on how I could make this better are appreciated.
> 
> 7 Years by Lucas Graham  
> Songwriters: Christopher Brown / David Labrel / Lukas Forchhammer / Morten Pilegaard / Morten Ristorp Jensen / Stefan Forrest  
> 7 Years lyrics © Warner Chappell Music, Inc, Songtrust Ave


	3. Terror, Fun, Food, and Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kandace has a nightmare, sneak attacks Thatch (on accident!), finally figures out how to do the percussion to Cups, and gets the opportunity to learn life skills!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I have returned, finally... This chapter has been in the works since before I published chapter 2 but it never really felt complete. But with Thanksgiving day happening tomorrow (American Thanksgiving), Kandace and Whitebeard decided that they had figured out the last little bit I knew was missing... That said... there is definitely going to be most likely an even longer gap between this chapter and the next... I have a rough outline of things that need to happen before I can publish the other sections I have written.  
> Anyway! Enough of my rambling. Please enjoy this next installment. Comment with feedback if you want.

I was surrounded by darkness and not the kind that reassures you that light is coming. No this was the biting, hateful, pain inducing kind. The kind that makes you feel as if you are in danger, with no where to hide, and no one who cared enough about you, to save you. I heard cruel and sadistic laughter from those who hid in the darkness. Zeha-Wiiiha-Toputo-Murunfu all blended together in a cacophony of hair raising fear. I tried to tell myself that it wasn’t real, that Blackbeard and his crew weren’t there. Thatch was still alive but I could still hear

“Zehahaha” echoing around my head and the darkness grew more oppressive and cold. I whined, writhing trying desperately to move as far away from the laughter, darkness, and cold as possible.

**CRACK!**

I screamed, eyes flying open as pain blossomed along the back of my skull. Against my back was warm wood and as I frantically looked around, I realized that I wasn’t in the meeting room anymore but pressed close to Whitebeard’s side in his chair on deck.

“Zehahaha! She’s quite a skittish thing, ain’t she Pops?” That was Blackbeard! I screamed again, clawing at Whitebeard’s side. Desperate to get away from the traitor and closer to the only person who could keep me safe from him.

“Pa! Papa! Papa papa!” I sobbed, blind to the fact that this man wasn’t actually my Papa. No my Papa had died not even 8 months ago and for all that Whitebeard reminded me of Papa, he wasn’t the grandfather I had lost.

Newgate had looked down at the girl when she had woken up with a scream; when she cracked her head against the arm of his chair, he worried about her reaction. The worry had only grown with her violently fearful reaction towards Teach. Hearing her sobbing for her father broke his heart, this child had gone through something traumatic and yet she seemed to be carefree and happy. He shooed Teach away asking him to tell Thatch that their guest will be needing food now she was awake. With Teach gone, Newgate focused his attention fully on the little girl. He gently pulled her from his side, wincing as she tried to dig her nails into him to stay close. He was eventually able to pull her off, but he immediately moved the child to his shoulder tucking her close to his neck and left his hand, that had been holding her, to gently rest on her lap and curl around her back.

I whined and clawed desperately at Whitebeard when I felt someone trying to pull me away from him. For a few seconds, I flailed around when whoever was pulling me had succeeded. And then I was pressed against the side of Whitebeard’s neck, my face pressed gently into his temple where I could hear the sound of his breath rushing in and out. Slowly I began to calm down until I was finally able to look around myself again. The smell of food was what first attracted my attention back down to the deck. I looked down only to see Whitebeard’s hand resting on my lap blocking my vision to the deck. I squirmed trying to get down to the food but couldn’t move the heavy hand on me.

“Gurarara! I’m glad you are feeling better brat. Careful now, don’t hurt yourself.” Whitebeard said softly, chuckling as he removed his hand from my lap. I just grinned as I wiggled off his shoulder and landed on the arm of his chair. Giggling brightly at my vantage point, I could see that Thatch, Haruta, Izo, and Marco were near by and that all of them had free hands. I snickered quietly looking back up at Whitebeard as my eyes twinkled with mischief. He simply smiled at me and laughed as I launched myself of the chair towards the group of commanders.

“Thatch!” I squealed as I landed on his back. Thatch stumbled forward into Izo before the three of us fell to the ground. Behind us, Whitebeard’s laughter was echoing across the deck gently shaking the ship with his power. Haruta was guffawing next to us while Marco shook his head. I laughed as I got off of the commander pile I had inadvertently begun. Izo shoved Thatch off him as soon as I was off and stood up, brushing himself off and straightening his kimono. Thatch, however, remained laying spread-eagle on the deck blinking dumbly in surprise or confusion.

“I haven’t seen someone get the slip on Thatch in awhile, yoi.” Marco said. I beamed, proud of my accomplishment. Thatch sat up slowly.

“I’m not sure if I want to give you most of what I made.” He said slowly.

“No! Please! I’m sorry!” I exclaimed. I was starving and I remembered Ace and Luffy fighting about who’s cook was better. I pouted childishly at him as I went to assist him to his feet. Thatch smirked and yanked my hand pulling me to the ground as he stood up. I whined as I looked back up at him.

“No fair...” I pouted before getting back to my feet. Thatch laughed at my expense but handed me a plate of food after I stood. The plate had omurice and a small cup of fresh fruits, primarily fruits with high vitamin C, but fruit is fruit and I hadn’t had such a variety in several months. I grinned at Thatch’s, thanked him for the food, and hurried back to Whitebeard’s chair to eat.

“Itadakimasu.” I murmured and took my first bite. It was so good! I didn’t even realize the noises I was making as I made quick work of the omurice. The fruit, however, I took my time with, savoring each new and different piece of fruit. There was star fruit, mandarins, mango, dragon fruit, what I thought may be rambutan, and kumquats. The tart and sour sweet flavors of the mandarins and kumquats was off set by the sweetness of the dragon fruit and mango.

As I finished my cup of fruits, I remembered a song that I loved. I tapped my hand on the cup... it made the sound I wanted but would it make the right sound when I tapped it on the deck? Experimentally, I tapped the cup a few times on the deck on both it’s top and bottom. It would do. It didn’t sound exactly like it but it was better than most of the other cups I had tried before. So with that decided I nodded to myself and began the percussive melody.

Two claps, three taps to the bottom of the upside down cup, clap, cup picked up and set down, another clap, pick up cup in one hand, other hand tap the cup opening, cup bottom tapped against the deck, tap the deck with one hand, and set the cup back on the deck upside down. And repeat. I did the rhythm for a couple of times getting a feel for the pattern. I was once again oblivious to the small crowd that had begun to gather around me as I played.

" _I got my ticket for the long way 'round_  
 _Two bottle 'a whiskey for the way_  
 _And I sure would like some sweet company_  
 _And I'm leaving tomorrow, wha-do-ya say?_

_When I'm gone_   
_When I'm gone_   
_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_   
_You're gonna miss me by my hair_   
_You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh_   
_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_I've got my ticket for the long way 'round_   
_The one with the prettiest of views_   
_It's got mountains, it's got rivers, it's got sights to give you shivers_   
_But it sure would be prettier with you_

_When I'm gone_  
 _When I'm gone_  
 _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_  
 _You're gonna miss me by my walk_  
 _You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh_  
 _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_ "

I giggled to myself at the end of the song, doing a tiny victory motion. It had been ages since I had done that song and the percussion part had always been a little hard for me to do.

“How’d you do that?” Someone asked. Surprised, I looked up at the speaker and noticed that I had drawn a crowd. I flushed crimson... I needed to be better about being aware of my surroundings.

“Ummm... it’s pretty easy to be honest. It’s just creating a beat and keeping it steady throughout the song.” I replied. I didn’t recognize the speaker then again I really only knew maybe 20 people on the crew; most of whom were high ranking. He hummed thoughtfully.

“Would you teach me?” He asked. I blinked a little surprised by the request but not opposed to the idea of teaching the man how to do the percussion or even how to create his own percussive melody. I nodded shyly and wriggled around slightly nervous from the attention I was receiving from not just the man talking to me but many other pirates in the vicinity. I relaxed when I felt Whitebeard move his leg to allow me to press against it. Cautiously, I began to demonstrate how I had created the rhythm that went along with my song. The man sat down in front of me though he had been sure to give me some space which I was grateful for. I watched as he started to create his own rhythms before he thanked me and wandered off most likely to complete his chores or something. Most of the other men who had gathered around me had drifted away sometime while I was teaching the other man, so when he left it was just me and Captain Whitebeard. I craned my neck to look up at him when I heard a low rumble.

“You certainly enjoy singing, don’t you?” He remarked, chuckling.

“I don’t get the opportunity to too often.” I answered before I began to haul myself up to the chair arm. When I reached the top, I seat cross-legged and looked up at the, to my standards, giant captain.

“Whitebeard-sama-“

“San is okay child, or Oyaji if you want.” He interrupted me. I nodded.

“Whitebeard-san, I want to help aboard the ship. I don’t know how long I will be here for but I know I won’t be leaving for a while.” I told him. He nodded looking down at me and smiling at my determination.

“Do you have any preference on where you would like to help?” He asked. My jaw dropped... I hadn’t thought he would accept or that if he did that he would asked for my opinion.

“Uhhh not really? I know a little bit about navigation but, well, our worlds are too different for me to help. Not that I wouldn’t like to learn. I guess uhh wherever I could gain more life skills? I also want to learn how to fight... with my propensity of dropping in different worlds, knowing how to defend myself would be nice, too.” I rambled. Whitebeard laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Cups" (Pitch Perfect's "When I'm Gone") By Anna Kendrick  
> Songwriters: A.P. Carter


End file.
